


Say You Won't Let Go

by CrazySongGal



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Bisexual, Drinking, Funny, Gay, IT - Freeform, IT movie, Love, Lovers, Other, Pansexual, Romance, Song Based, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySongGal/pseuds/CrazySongGal
Summary: Based off the song "Say You Won't Let Go"BTW Georgie is alive in this fanfic!





	Say You Won't Let Go

 

   Stanley Uris rung the doorbell to the Tozier's home. He took in a deep breath. it was Stan's best friend Richie's birthday. He always made everyone drink, and Stanley hated getting drunk. So, he had offered to drive everyone home if he was not forced to have a hangover the next morning. He knocked.

 

"STAN THE MAN!" Richie yelled as he opened the door. His breath already reeked of Alcohol.

 

"Happy Birthday Richie." Stan Stated sounding bored. Stab went into the house and saw Eddie already there.

 

"Why is Richie already drunk?" Asked Stan.

"He had a bad night."

 

   Stan understood. Once in a while, one of the losers would have a nightmare about that night in the cave. Richie had it the worst. Once, he had gotten drunk on one of these nights and he smashed his bedroom wall into tomorrow. Eddie had heard the crashing for the neighborhood over and ran to see Richie jumping out his bedroom wall. Resulting in a broken leg.

 

   A knocking was heard throughout the house and Eddie opened the door. Bev, Ben,Mike, and Bill walked in. Stan's heart stopped. Bill looked amazing with a blue collared shirt and white jeans. 

'Wow!' was all Stan could think. 

 

"H-hey!" Bill yelled walking over to Stan. 

 

"Hows Georgie?" Stan asked this every day sense the day in the sewers.

 

"Fine." Bill rolled his eyes. "Stan you worry to much!"

 

Now it was Stan's turn to roll his eyes.

 

"LETS GET DRUNK!" Yelled Richie.

 

And They did. Stan saw Richie and Eddie dancing badly to 'Can I Be Him' and ' Dangerous Women'. It was three hours later and everyone except Stan was completely drunk. Bill walked over to him swaying like tomorrow. 

 

"Hey!" Bill whispered. 

 

"Hello." Stan Smiled. When Bill was drunk he ether became rude, or loving. Stan Loved Loving Bill. He would tell you all his feelings and laugh and cry with you. 

 

A few hours later Stan Drove out of Richie's house's drive way. Ben, Bill, Beverly, and Mike were in the car with him singing badly to 'Let It Go' from Frozen. Eddie was going to stay over and make sure Richie didn't get hurt. First Stan dropped off Ben. Then, Beverly. And next Mike. Stan and Bill were going to have a sleep over. As They entered the Denbrough residence they saw Georgie at the top of the stairs.

 

"Aren't you meant to be asleep?" Stan wondered.

 

" Yeaaa." Bill slurred. Georgie was shocked.

 

"H-He's drunk!" Georgie shirked.

 

"Look!" Said Stan " I will drive you to hockey practice every day for month If you don't tell!" Georgie could not tell his parents. The Denbroughs were very drink safe and would ground Bill for a month if they found out.

 

Georgie let out a huff of indignation and ran off to go to bed.

 

  Just then Bill gasped. And Stan knew from years of helping Richie when he was drunk that Bill was about to throw up. Stan practically ran with Bill into the bathroom and locked the door. That's when Bill threw up. After he was done he looked at Stan. The look was of pure love.

 

"I-" And then Bill threw up again. Stan forgot everything. It. The world. How annoying Richie was. The only thing was him and Bill. He finally noticed that Bill was looking at him. He smiled and Bill returned the smile. 

 

Stan helped Bill into bed and then slipped onto a makeshift bed on the floor. 

 

"N-No." Stan heard Bill say.

 

"What?" Stan was confused. What did Bill mean.

 

Bill patted the bed. Stan blushed so hard that you could have mistaken him for the bright red wallpaper. 

 

"I-I need You." Bill stuttered.

 

Stan went into the covers and Bill hugged him. He heard Bill say 'I love you'. Stan kissed Bill on the forehead. How could he not fall in love with the stuttering Bill Denbrough. 

 

In the middle of the night he felt a small nudge on his back. Stan turned around. Bill looked white.

 

"What happened!" Stan knew it must have been a nightmare.

 

"I-I lost Y-ou-you." And Bill started crying.

 

"Hey. Hey no you didn't i'm right here."

 

"Don't let go." Bill muttered.

 

"What." Stan new what he heard but did not understand.

 

"Say you won't let go!" Bill wined.

 

"I Would never let go of you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was based off one of my fav. songs 'Say You Won't Let Go'! Check It out!!! ;)


End file.
